Prologue: The Best of Friends
by Twilight Zone Twin1
Summary: Heero the anti-social and Duo the hyperactive learn to get along...well...maybe...


  
  
Stars loomed overhead. How bright they looked tonight. As I watched them with deep intent, I started wishing I was back in space. Then a shooting star raced past the dark skies. I hugged my knees closer to my chest when a chill breeze whisked past..  
"Beautiful night, eh Heero?"  
I turned to see Duo, holding the large blue and red quilt that was kept in our room. I nodded in reply, and he walked over and sat down, putting the blanket over the two of us. Duo looked up to the sky, his blue eyes shining their ever-vibrant tone.   
As we sat there in silence, something overcame me. For this moment, I felt like everything was perfect. It was strange to think that everything was okay when I was around Duo.  
"You know," Duo started, "I used to always come outside and watch the stars from the colonies." He turned to me. "I made a wish on that shooting star." I merely stared. He chuckled. "Not much of a wish maker, eh?" I shrugged, and he sighed.  
"When are you ever going to get a normal life?"  
"When I feel like one," I said blandly.  
Duo's expression turned sour. "All you do is stay shut up in our room working on that damn laptop! I need some attention too, y'know!"  
"You sound like a housewife!" I commented, grinning a bit at the thought of Duo as one. Duo didn't crack a smile for a few seconds. Then it must have hit him and he fell backwards laughing.  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
"Nothing," Duo giggled and sat back up. He took a deep breath, and then turned serious. "I worry about you sometimes," he muttered.  
"Why?"  
"You don't get out often enough."  
"So?"  
"So you have to act human!"  
"I'm not human--"  
"And you're antisocial--"  
"Who cares?"  
"I CARE!" Duo faced me. "I hate to shock you like this, but you're like a best friend to me!"  
This was strange. Was I actually best friends with Duo? Why? When did that happen?  
"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. Duo looked at me sincerely. "Quatre and Trowa are buds. And Wufei likes being alone. So I've stuck around you a lot. You may not talk back to me, but I know that somewhere in your antisocial body that you may think of me as a friend."  
"I do!" I insisted, and looked at Duo. "I may not be sociable, but I think I'll just leave everything I lack up to you." I stopped for a minute before I realized what Duo had initially come out to see me for. "Want me to braid your hair?"  
Duo blew a few strands of his damp brown mass of hair from his face. "Oh yeah," he started, "forgot about that." He turned his back to me, handed me a black hair tie, and I picked up the long pieces of hair and started the braid.  
"Besides," I added, getting back to our conversation, "if I wasn't here to keep you in line, who would?"  
Duo laughed. "Point proven!" He paused. "HEY! I got more than one full sentence out of you in one day! A new record!" I sighed, and I could hear Duo snicker.  
"I say stuff," I argued.  
"Y'do not."  
"I do too!"  
"Yeah, but it's usually 'I'll destroy you'!"  
I didn't respond. I knew that was true. I finished off the braid with the hair tie Duo handed me, and he stood up.  
"Welp," The Great Destroyer yawned, "I'm off to bed." Duo grinned and turned to me. "I know that Night Owl won't be asleep for hours, so I'll leave your laptop on. Even though the light gives me a headache."  
"Turn it off then."  
"You suuuuure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks Heero!!!"  
Duo looked very happy as he skipped off towards the house, long brown braid flipping back and forth.  
For a moment, I pondered on the idea of having a best friend. I guess it was Duo's cheery nature that had made us get close. I hardly said anything. I never needed to.   
Talk is just a bunch of words tied together in sentences that usually get people pissed at you anyway. But still, there was something about Duo...  
I turned back to the skies just in time to watch as another shooting star fly across.   
But this time...I made a wish. At the same time, I heard a loud crash from inside the house. And I knew what had happened.  
"DUO! I SAID TURN IT OFF NOT KICK IT OFF!"  
  
  
  



End file.
